Don't Call Me TOMAT!
by Chic White
Summary: Yang suka TOMAT kan Sasuke, kenapa Sakura yang dipanggil TOMAT? Siapa yang tidak kesal dipanggil sayuran seperti itu? Hey! Sakura juga punya nama!


**Tittle :**

**DON'T call me TOMAT!**

**Genre :**

**Romance/Parody**

**Rate :**

**T for bad languange and others**

**Pairing :**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto tetap milik MK semata sampai kiamat pun, saya hanya meminjam beberapa character dalam cerita buatannya itu**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, Gaje, abal, dan berbagai warning lainnya**

**Summary :**

"Yang suka TOMAT kan Sasuke, kenapa Sakura yang dipanggil TOMAT? Siapa yang tidak kesal dipanggil sayuran seperti itu? Hey! Sakura juga punya nama!"

**(A/N)**

**Sebenarnya ini ff terinspirasi pengalaman menyebalkan author, saat dipanggil SOSIN a.k.a sawi hijau oleh teman-teman yang kurang patut disebut teman(?). mereka dengan seenak jidatnya memanggilku SOSIN gara-gara seorang cowok yang meragukan gendernya dan jelmaan dari Hinata versi cowok*plak* yang konon katanya suka sama author kagak tao SOSIN itu yang bagaimana! Padahal dia itu anak pinter ckckck… author kena batunya. Biasanya kan author diejek namanya, berhubung dia punya julukan baru, author jadi ikut dapet julukan SOSIN itu. Ckckck**

***dikeroyok reader gegara malah curcolan***

**Tapi gak sama kok jalan ceritanya heheh…**

**Kalo ada yang mau tahu cerita aslinya, PM aja *plakplak***

**Emh… semoga kalian suka karya gajeku ini.**

**Happy reading!**

**DON'T call me TOMAT!**

**Sakura's PoV**

"Hey Tomat! Selamat pagi!"berbagai sapaan semacam itu kuterima sepanjang hari dari pagi sampai pulang sekolah semenjak kejadian beberapa waktu lalu. Oh ayolah! Walaupun aku sebal disebut jidat lebar, tapi aku lebih memilih dipanggil seperti itu daripada harus dipanggil TOMAT!

Jika mendengar tomat, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Sebuah sayuran dan buah-buahan berwarna merah yang asam-asam rasanya, teman setia tumis-tumisan jika aku tak salah ingat. Apa-apaan coba aku dipanggil seperti itu? Untuk apa aku diberi sebuah nama jika pada akhirnya akan dipaggil TOMAT?! Cih! Lama-lama menyebalkan juga mendengarnya. Jenuh, tauk! Bahkan bukan hanya murid-murid, guru pun ikut menjulukiku tomat! Ini semua salah ayam jejadian si tomat maniac itu! Mau tahu ceritanya?

**FLASHBACK**

_Aku dan semua teman sekelasku saat itu tengah mengerjakan tugas dadakan yang diberikan oleh guru , Tsunade. Guru hot itu memerintahkan kami mengumpamakan teman sebangku dengan sesuatu yang menurut masing-masing sangat pas. Kebetulan, aku disebangkukan bersama si pantat ayam a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke. Aku sangat penasaran aku diumpamakan sebagai apa oleh cowok ice-cold ini._

"_Waktu habis. Satu per satu pasangan maju ke depan, sebutkan saja hasilnya."ucap Tsunade-sensei. Semua murid hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Lalu jari telunjuk lentiknya menunjuk ke arah bangkuku, sembari berujar,"Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian pertama, berhubung kalianlah pemegang nilai tertinggi di kelas maupun sekolah ini."_

_Tentu saja aku dan Sasuke langsung maju. Kita tidak mau menjadi korban sentuhan sentilan cetar membahana badai halilintar gempa tsunami ulala~nya yang bisa menghancurkan pintu sekali sentilan itu. Terlalu mengerikan. Pertama aku yang menyebutkan Sasuke seperti apa, atas paksaan cowok ayam itu pula. Tanpa diberi tahu pun kuyakin kalian pasti tahu apa yang akan kusebutkan._

"_Sasuke bagiku, dia seperti ayam jejadian dari pahatan es terdingin dari kutub terdingin di belahan dunia yang paling dingin dari yang paling dingin!"ucapku dengan lantangnya. Kulihat pemuda yang menjabat sebagai rivalku itu mendengus, ditanggapi gelak tawa dari teman-teman sekelas. Aku hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arahnya._

"_Baik, sekarang giliranmu, Uchiha."ucap Tsunade-sensei._

_Kukira pemuda yang jarang bercakap ini takkan mengatakan apapun, atau barangkali mengucapkan sebuah rangkaian kalimat yang membuat para sensei tak bisa memaksanya,"Uchiha tak harus melakukannya.". Keluarga Uchiha heh, memang tak ada yang berani pada konglomerat satu ini. Tapi dia menopang dagunya seakan berpikir, walaupun mimik wajahnya tetap datar-datar saja._

"_Haruno Sakura. Bagiku dia seperti…"yang lain juga terlihat agak kaget melihat pemuda ini mau mengikuti tugas aneh-aneh dari Tsunade-sensei. Bahkan hampir seisi kelas membuka mulut mereka saking kagetnya, cengo. Tumben saja si irit kata seperti ini, adegan langka nih!_

"…_Tomat."sambung si Uchiha bungsu, membuat gelak tawa teman-temanku lebih membahana dari tanggapan jawabanku._

"_Wajahnya memang bulat seperti tomat, hahaha!"_

"_Kalau wajahnya merah memang sangat mirip tomat, haha!"_

"_Bwahahahaha! Bagus Sasuke! Kau menemukan julukan yang tepat untuknya!"_

"_Tomat dan Sakura disamakan? Bagus-bagus! Sama-sama asem haha!"_

_Great! Mereka benar-benar membuat kemarahanku meledak, sekarang._

"_**SEMUA GURU DIHARAPKAN MEMASUKI RUANG RAPAT, TERIMAKASIH."**_

_Tsunade-sensei pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit ketika suara itu terdengar dari speaker sekolah. Tawa teman-temanku semakin meledak ketika mendengar ucapan lantang plus cempreng dari Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasku yang paling konyol._

"_BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku tahu kau suka tomat, Sasuke. Tapi apakah sebegitu cintakah kau pada tomat sampai-sampai menyamakan Sakura dengan tomat? Atau dia memang benar-benar mirip tomat?"setelah mengatakannya, kalian tak perlu tanya bagaimana nasib Naruto ketika sudah berhadapan dengan pukulan mautku._

**FLASHBACK : END**

Dasar memang aku yang bernasib sial, aku sekelas dengan Yamanaka Ino, si ratu gossip sekolah. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai berita ini menyebar. Apapun yang menyangkut Uchiha Sasuke memang selalu menjadi hot gossip di sekolah, apalagi jika sudah menyangkut pelajaran Tsunade-sensei yang tugasnya selalu aneh-aneh. Dan pada akhirnya, semua warga sekolah sampai satpam pun menjulukiku tomat. Sampai sekarang, setelah 3 minggu kejadian itu!

SHIT! Kenapa mereka sangat suka menjulukiku tomat, sih? Ayolah! Semua jawaban dari Uchiha Sasuke selalu dikait-kaitkan dengan tomat! Dia yang suka tomat! Tidak usah aku pula yang mendapat julukan itu. Ck, waktu diperintahkan sensei menceritakan tentang keluarga saja begini jawaban dari bungsu Uchiha itu : "Ayahku adalah seorang ayah yang tak pernah lupa mencari uang untuk membeli tomat. Ibuku adalah ibu yang tak pernah lupa menyediakan tomat untukku. Kakakku adalah seorang kakak yang tak pernah menyentuh persediaan tomatku karena dia tahu aku pecinta tomat. Kakekku adalah kakek yang tak pernah menyukai tomat. Nenekku adalah seorang nenek yang pernah memiliki kebun tomat terluas se-dunia. Pamanku seorang lelaki yang meneruskan pengelolaan kebun tomat nenek dan tak pernah lupa memberikanku sekarung tomat jika aku berkunjung."

Setiap berurusan dengan sesuatu bernama tomat, pemuda ini bisa mengatakan bahkan kalimat sepanjang apapun. Tidak seperti biasanya yang paling cuman "Hn" saja. Oke, kenapa aku jadi membicarakan tentang si tomat maniac itu?

"Pagi, tomat!"

"HENTIKAN ITUUU! AKU PUNYA NAMA TAHUUU!"amukku sesampainya di kelas. Bukannya minta maaf atau apa, mereka malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau tak suka dipanggil tomat?"kupicingkan mataku pada sang pembicara yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke sendiri.

"Tentu saja! Aku juga punya nama!"pekikku.

"Maaf, tapi aku suka tomat."ucapnya. Heh Uchiha bodoh! Tak ada kaitannya dengan itu!

"Gak nyambung!"

Kudengar kekehan keluar dari bibirnya. Tunggu?! Aku tak salah dengar, kan? Sasuke terkekeh dan memasang sebuah senyum samar? Mungkin sekarang sudah datar lagi, tapi kuyakin tadi dia memang tersenyum sekilas! Aku berani bersumpah! Jika bisa aku akan bersumpah di atas puncak tusuk sate di gedung sate, Bandung. Jika aku berbohong, jatuhkan aku dari sana! Sampai aku terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi…aku tenggelam dalam lautan luk- ehh! Malah nyanyi, maaf!

"Terimalah saja, tomat itu panggilan yang bagus. Aku suka tomat."ucapnya sembari kembali tenggelam dalam buku ensiklopedia tebal yang sedang dibacanya, tadi.

"Tapi aku tak suka tomat! Aku juga punya nama! Namaku Sakura!"bentakku padanya.

"Aku tak suka bunga Sakura. Aku tak suka bunga-bunga. Yang kusuka tetaplah tomat."

"Berhenti membicarakan tomat! Dasar pantat ayam jejadian!"

Apalagi sekarang? Dia tertawa? Teman-teman yang lain terdiam dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mungkin mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu cukup lama. Darimana aku tahu? Lihat saja iler mereka semua yang mulai menetes. Jorok!

BRAK!

Sasuke menutup bukunya sengaja dikeraskan. Sepertinya dia menyadari keshock-an semua teman dan berminat menyadarkan teman-teman kami. Buktinya kegiatannya tadi sukses membuat semua teman sekelas kami sadar sepenuhnya.

"Hey Sakura…"

DEG!

Huwaaa! Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memojokkanku di dinding? Kenapa pula badanku kaku untuk digerakkan? Dia terlalu dekat! Uh~ wajahku memanas sekarang.

"…Kau ini rivalku yang paling sulit disingkirkan. Nilai kita selalu hampir sama dan hanya beda tipis saja. Kenapa kau tidak gunakan otakmu itu dengan benar dan selami perkataanku? Dasar tomat. Tapi aku tetap suka tomat yang seperti apapun."ucap Sasuke. Dia memanggilku tomat lagi! Dan menyambungkan segalanya dengan tomat. Ck! Syndrom akutnya tuh…

Syukurlah dia langsung menjauh dan berjalan keluar. Fiuh! Aku selalu gugup jika terlalu dekat dengannya seperti itu. Apalagi tadi dia tersenyum? Ck! Wajahku benar-benar panas. Kurasa wajahku kini memang mirip tomat.

"S-sakura?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, tampaklah Ino dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan kekagetan. Dia kenapa sih?

"Apa?"tanggapku.

"Otakmu di mana sih?!"

Huwa! Apa-apaan coba Ino! Dia mengguncang-guncangkan bahuku dengan membabi-buta. Pusing woy!

"B-berhenti Ino!"

Kini Ino menyentuh keningku dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak demam." Jiah! Dia pikir aku kenapa-napa?!

"Aku baik, Ino!"

"Kalau begitu sadarlah tomat! Sasuke suka tomat! Pikirkan kembali kata-katanya tadi!"

Apa maksud Ino?

"Ck. Lemotmu kumat, dasar. Biar kuulang kata-kata Sasuke."Ino menghela nafas panjang. Mungkin lemotku memang sedang kumat, tapi memangnya ada apa?

"…Kau ini rivalku yang paling sulit disingkirkan. Nilai kita selalu hampir sama dan hanya beda tipis saja. Kenapa kau tidak gunakan otakmu itu dengan benar dan selami perkataanku? Dasar tomat. Tapi aku tetap suka tomat yang seperti apapun."ucap Ino meniru perkataan Sasuke. Aku belum mengerti, benar-benar bingung! Memang apa yang aneh dari kata-katanya itu? Melihat aku belum juga mengerti, Ino berdecak kesal. Kali ini dia mengulang bagian akhir dengan penuh penekanan.

"Dasar-tomat. Tapi-aku-tetap-suka-tomat-yang-seperti-apapun. Ada pencerahan?"kugelengkan kepalaku setelah Ino berkata seperti itu.

"Ck! Udah kelas 3 SMA yang seperti ini saja tidak bisa! Padahal kau sering membuat cerita romance, tapi apa ini? Tidak peka!"

"Peka akan apa?"

Dengan seenak jidatnya, Ino menjewer telinga kananku dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada daun telingaku.

"Dasar tomat, berarti Sasuke memang benar-benar menganggapmu tomat. Dan lihat lanjutannya, tapi aku tetap suka tomat yang seperti apapun. Berarti dia menyukaimu, bodoh!"

"HAH? Se-serius?"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri!"

Aku tercenung. Diam dan terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi Sasuke tak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertiku.

"Aku suka semua jenis tomat. Termasuk tomat yang disebutkan oleh teman-teman."

Gyaa! Sejak kapan Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya?!

"Ya, tomat yang berada di sebelahku, kalau kau mau tahu, tomat."

_Blush!_

**FIN**

**Huahahahaha satu lagi fanfic gaje ciptaan saya! *plakplak***

**Semoga kalian suka hihihi. Mangap kalo OOCnya terlalu tampak *nyengir marmut***

**Sigh,**

**Chic White**


End file.
